Dancing in the rain
by GrillowOutlaw21
Summary: Gil and Catherine have one twist of fate night, set in season 5 Enjoy! Read and review
1. Chapter 1

~Dancing in the Rain.~ By:sunniwillows93

It was a dark stormy Vegas night. Catherine Willows' car just happened to break down in front her bosses' house. Catherine was soaking wet.

"Great" she muttered looking toward his house.

"Just tell him." She thought. It was fate or was it that Catherine happened to be Gil's street

Gil was flipping though the latest entomology magazine on the couch when he heard a knock.

"Catherine?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes it's me, car trouble…" Gil moved aside to let her in.

"You can stay here."

"Thank you Gil.."

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little.." he put his coat over her shoulders.

"Thank you.." Catherine said

Gil smiled a little. "Yes, no problem. Ill grab you a blanket for the couch."

He walked upstairs.

Hank barked.

"Shhh buddy it's me; Catherine" she reached out her hand to pet Hank. Gil's dog

\- End TBC~

AN: thanks to csihuntermom for the BETA and muskrate33 for keeping me on track! Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: im sorry this took forever to update, life has been crazy busy but here it is! Thanks to Calim11 and csihuntermom for beta! Also, I don't own CSI. Please Rate and review

~Dancing in the rain!~ Part 2

Hank warmed up to Catherine, and stopped his barking.

"Good boy…" the slender blonde said, snuggling into Grissom's couch.

Gil walked back into the room with a blanket.

"Here Cat," Grissom said with a slight grin.

"Its Catherine, Gil, Catherine."

"My apologies, Miss Willows.."

"Gilbert!" she shouted.

He just chuckled.

"Sorry, but it's so fun to rattle you my dear."

Catherine gave him a stern look.

Gil just kept laughing.

She looked at him with a pout.

"What?" he smiled.

"I'll grab you a sweatshirt, are you cold?" he asked.

She nodded her head

"I'll be right back."

He got up and went into his room to grab a Cubs sweatshirt.

"Does this work Catherine? It's right out of the dyer.," he said coming back into the room handing Catherine the warm sweatshirt

She felt it.

"Its so warm" she smiled brightly, gliding it on while slipping off her shirt and bra at the same time.

"More comfy?" Gil asked trying to keep his mind focused

"Yes Grissom, thank you."

He nodded his head and walked over to the kitchen,

"Coffee sweetie?"

Catherine was puzzled by his comment Sweetie? Um ok, yeah. Thanks Gil."

Catherine put her hands around the hot mug then looked over at Gil. "Thank you, honey," she said.

"For what?" he answered.

She smiled. "Being here."

"Of course, Catherine," he answered returning her smile. "Now, let's go try and fix your car."

"Bit it's pouring rain."

"Oh, come on and have fun with me," he said as he stood.

The thought of having fun with her boss had never crossed Catherine's mind but she gave in.

"Okay, let's go but only if you dance with me."

"Dance?" he said with a frown. "Um, okay. I can't really dance but, with you, it might be fun."

Trying but failing to fix Catherine's car, they ended up slow dancing in his backyard.

"Gil?" she said, looking up at him.

"Yes, Catherine?" he answered.

"I like you a lot," she confessed.

Lightly, Gil rubbed her back. "I like you, too, Catherine Elizabeth Willows."

Moving a strand of wet hair from her face, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

The next morning Catherine must fell asleep on Grissom's couch.

"Huh what happened?" Catherine asked very confused

"You fell asleep."

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing in the rain! ~By Grillowsoutlaw21

AN: im so sorry this took so long just my life and everything! I do hope you enjoy it! My grammar isn't perfect. Please read and review! ~Sunni xo

"I did?'' Catherine asked getting up quickly, "Damn do we work today?" she was worried about that,

"Yeah, we do Catherine"

"All my work stuff is at my townhouse" Gil nodded

"Don't worry ill give you a ride, "

Catherine sighed "okay",

They went to her house, Catherine checked on Lindsey "Honey I have to go " "Night mom," she kissed her head softy then went back to see her mother and gil. "Thanks mom" "Uh honey why did you stay at Grissom's "No time mom I'll explain later, thank you for staying" "bye Lilly" Gil said.

Grissom noticed Catherine had a tough shift so after their shift "Hey do want get breakfast Catherine?" "Food sounds great gil just the two of us?" "Of course just the two of us" Catherine smirked "Okay great.."

It was a hard case an kids kidnapping those always did a number on Catherine's metal state. She rubbed her temples gently. "What is Catherine?" gil asked with concern a frown. "Nothing gil"

After their late breakfast gil decides to her bring back to his place, knowing that maybe a break from her house would be good for Catherine.

Gil brings Catherine to his place. They go inside and he shuts the door. Catherine was tense, she didnt know why Gil brought her back to his condo. "So why did bring me back?" "Because i know you need a break from your place. I know you had a tough case." She nodded then all the sudden; she pressed her soft lips upon his lips with a soft grin. He was surprised by the kiss but returned the soft kiss. Catherine had this urge that she never felt before this moment. Gil deepens the kiss and holds Catherine close to him. she wondered if he had the same feeling, she started nibbling on his earlobe. He moves his hands down her back. He had wanted something like this to happen between them for awhile now but was always scared to do anything about it. Catherine keeps slightly nibbling. Gil picks her up and carries her up to his room. He loved Catherine nibbling on his earlobe. he cuddled up in his shoulder blade feeling all that angry melt away still nibbling a little harder. He moans when he feels her nibble harder. They get in his room and gets them on the bed, Catherine started slowly undoing the buttons on his collar shirt. Gil moves his hands to her shirt and works on getting rid of it. "You really want me?"

He looks her straight in the eyes. "Yes I do Catherine. I have wanted you for years." Catherine leans up and kisses him softly . He kisses her back and gets her shirt off. He then starts working on getting rid of her pants. Catherine throws his shirt on the ground. He gets her pants off then lays her back on the bed and covers her body with his. "Ready?" "Almost." He reaches over to his nightstand and grabs protection. He rolls it on then covers her body again. "Now I'm ready. Are you?" Catherine nodded as there bodies began meet in a way never before. Gil laid his hand on her hip as they made love. He had never had such a perfect moment in life like he was at this moment. she moves her fingertips down his back and moans never dreaming this moment would happen Gil kisses and nibbles on her neck and moves a little faster. "Ooohh baby" Catherine said enjoying the feeling he gave her, "Don't stop" He moans loving everything she was saying. "I'll never stop Catherine."

Gil and Catherine make love for what seem like forever. Gil never wanted it to end but knew it would have to. He moved harder and faster in her until they came together. They both moaned out each others names.

Laying there in gil's arms Catherine never felt so safe and loved

Gil covers them up then kissed Catherine's head softly as he held her close.

~TBC~


End file.
